Monster Hunter Freedom Unite
MONSTER HUNTER FREEDOM UNITE Monster Hunter Freedom Unite is the western release of Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G. Monster Hunter Freedom Unite was released across America on 6/22/09, Australia on the 25th of June, and Europe on the 26th of June. With over 500 hours of gameplay and previously unreleased monsters, weapons and missions, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite is the biggest game of the series so far. Via Ad-Hoc functionality, players can experience the social gaming phenomenon that’s gripping Japan and adventure with up to four friends for a thrilling and savaging multiplayer hunting party. From devising the strategy to executing the attack, team play with your friends is going to be key to hunting down the ferocious beasts. New Features/Gameplay Changes *New Felyne Fighter system to aid soloing Hunters. *Eight equipment pages instead of six, and possible extension to ten. *New Guild Card pages: a) Felyne Fighter Info. b) Frequency of Use of Weapon Types. c) A diary showing recent quests and activities. *You can now hold up to 99 of each item type in your box. *You can now store up to 20 equipment sets. *New sets of Felyne Kitchen Skills, e.g. "Felyne Dance" (boosts stats on every gesture involving "Dance"). *Extra gathering spots for bug catching and ore mining featuring new Ores and Insects. *Buy items and send them to the Item Box instantly. *Directly combine items inside the Item Box. *New hairstyles. *New Starter Clothes. *Able to change clothes via the bookshelf. *Data Install System that speeds up loading times. *Skip long opening animation scenes by pressing SELECT. (Lao Shan, Fatalis etc..) *Trenya can now be sent for 1500 Points *Trenya can be sent to the Great Forest. *Over 410 Quests. New Equipment Features *New armor sets and series after U & S, the X & Z. *Dual Sword's Demon Dance attack hits twelve times instead of eleven. *Dual Swords may now have two separate elements or statuses (example: one Fire sword and one Ice sword, like Twin Nails). *New Bow coatings: Close Range Coating (white vial that increases damage when at close range) and Paint Coating (pink vial that functions like a Paintball) *Hunting Horns have a new note function that works like a Sonic Bomb (Triple yellow note). *New Sharpness superior to white: purple. *New Weapons (G weapons and new monster weapons). *Some weapons get further improvements. (e.g Blue Blade Bow has Charge level 4, etc.) *There are no new attacks, however some weapons gets "Nerfed". Akantor Bow, for example, changes from 300 Raw power and 200 Dragon Element into 252 Raw power & 160 Dragon element. Other weapons and armor suffer similar set-backs. *New Armor Spheres: Royal Armor Sphere & True Armor Sphere. *All types of armor sphere can now be made by combining. New Monsters, Subspecies & Features Main article: MHFU: Monsters *New subspecies: Plum D. Hermitaur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Emerald Congalala, and Copper Blangonga. *One-Horned Diablos quest added as a Level 9 Elder Cat Quest and a HR 6 Quest in the Guild Hall. *Old monsters get new attacks and different attack reactions (Such as predicting Teostra's Powder explosion via color of the particle, etc.). *New monsters: Nargacuga, Yama Tsukami (previously found in Monster Hunter Dos, which never got released outside Japan), Queen Vespoid, Ukanlos, King Shakalaka, Lavasioth, and Hypnocatrice. *Two Monster Hunter Frontier monsters are carried over to this game; Hypnocatrice and Lavasioth. *Addition of rare materials: Hvnly Scales, Big Elder Dragon Jewels (HR 9 version of Fire Dragon Jewel, Daora Jewel and Chameleos Jewel) and Ukanlos Stone. *New sets of skills; some are exclusive to a specific armor set and can't be gotten from decorations. New Quest Features/Quest Changes *Third quest giver wearing yellow in Guild Gathering Hall that gives out G-Lvl quests. *Hunter Rank can go up to 9 instead of 6, third quest giver has the HR 7-9 quests. *A Felyne next to Village Elder, giving out High Rank quests. *New area: The Great Forest. *New area: Moat Arena. *1st Generation maps of Jungle, Volcano, Desert and Swamp added. *Forest and Hills quests can now be at night. *Two new areas in the 2nd Volcanic region. *New quest system called "Epic Hunting Quest" where you fight 2 or more boss monsters in one quest, one at a time, and defeated monsters can be carved to obtain Mega-Potions. *Treasure Quests can now be played at the Great Forest. Release Dates USA: June 22, 2009 Europe: June 26, 2009 Australia: June 23, 2009 New Monsters Small Monsters: No new Monsters Large Monsters: Nargacuga, Hypnocatrice, Lavasioth, Ukanlos, Yama Tsukami New Sub Species for Old Monsters